


New Allegiances, Old Worries

by pinkladypoison



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Scarlet Crusade, Undead, Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, death to the living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladypoison/pseuds/pinkladypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynnia Abbendis gets to fret over her lover Lilian trotting off to create havoc somewhere new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Allegiances, Old Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Lilian Voss being a champion hall NPC for rogues sparked this idea that once again she was running back into the fight, so I wrote a quick fic about how her girlfriend, Lynnia Abbendis, feels about that. I know that I'm one of maybe 3 people who even have thought of this ship at all given that Lynnia Abbendis is a rare spawn NPC with no dialogue or backstory in Tyr's Hand.
> 
> [This](http://www.applecidermage.com/2012/09/05/headcanon-two-ls/) is a blog post I wrote about my envisioning of this ship. Note I wrote it a few years ago.

“I just worry.”

Lilian looked up from her daggers, the ones she was sharpening quietly, to Lynnia’s concerned face. Her brow was perpetually furrowed, so much that Lilian was afraid that the plague had claimed her that way, her beautiful face to be marred with worry for all time.

“You're always worried. This is not a new thing.” The rogue stood up and attempted a grin, as she knew that it was the only way to ease her lover’s fretting.

“Can you blame me? Look at what happened _last_ time you decided to take up arms for a crusade. Look what has happened _every_ time. You almost died.” Lynnia’s harsh rasp, which normally never lifted above a certain volume, spit out the word  _crusade_ staccato, like a bit of ichor stuck in her throat. It was a heavy word in this household, with the iconic shield and tabard hung carefully on the wall, the only things Lynnia kept from their former lives.

They were both wounded orphans, twice dead, scattered to the wind.

“But I didn’t die. I never do. Well, now I don’t.” Lilian outstretched her nimble fingers to stroke Lynnia’s grey skin. She ignored the images in her mind's eye how those fingers and nails scored the inside of a wooden box, and clawed up through freshly tilled dirt to the surface in Tirisfal.

The warrior was not so placated. “These Uncrowned, how can they have your best interests at heart? Aligning with those nameless heroes? How is this supposed to end for us, Lili?” She tipped her head, glowing yellow eyes punctuated with sorrow. “Why can’t we just live our lives out here, in the deep forest, and let the world spin off on its own.” Lilian softened even more at hearing her old nickname.

“You know how I am.” She jerked her shoulders and chest, the motions of a heaved sigh if she still breathed. “There’s still a time and a place to foment real change. These heroes you hate so much still managed to strike a blow to our enemies. They could still prove useful.”

Lynnia shook her head again, away from Lilian’s.  “You always had more grand plans than I ever did. I just want you to come back to me unharmed. Humans are not to be trusted anymore.”

The rogue turned away, picking up her daggers and quietly sheathed them. “Not even death could tear me from you, Lyn.” She smiled even if Lynnia couldn’t see it. They both knew how true that was.


End file.
